HTT Drabbles
by El-Digivice
Summary: Las ocurrencias de Yui, Mio, Azusa, Ritsu, Tsumugi y compañía contadas en pocas líneas
1. Límite

**Límite**

Un aire de excesiva pereza y tranquilidad se vivía en el cuarto del club de música gracias al té y los pasteles que Tsumugi traía a diario. Se consideraría normal… hasta cierto punto, llevaban casi 4 días sin ensayar, escribir o componer alguna canción, Azusa ya no aguantaba la actitud de sus senpais e incluso se sorprendió como Mio se dejaba llevar de sus amigas.

De repente Azu-nyan llegó a su límite desatando su furia mientras reclamaba todo lo vivido en esto últimos días. Yui se acercó por detrás y le acarició su cabello calmándola al instante, sus amigas no podían creer el "poder" de la guitarrista para suavizar el ambiente.

Yui no tuvo miedo en ese momento, de hecho le gustaba la situación, porque es una oportunidad de estar junto a su kohai… su adorada y linda kohai.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto semanal _K-ON! Drabbles_. Consistirá en pequeñas historias de Yui y sus amigas basados en una palabra al azar que serán publicados los días domingos en la noche.

Espero que sean de su agrado.

Como diría Lady Daidouji (te quiero, amiga)... ¿_Reviews? _=)


	2. Papel

**Papel**

Azusa no pensó que le pasaría esto, mas aun siendo ella la presidenta del nuevo keion-bu. Conocía como era la personalidad de Jun, la había visto como se esforzaba en el club de jazz y la forma en que ella lo describió: _"una prueba de supervivencia"._

Estos fueron los motivos para que Jun, luego de separarse del club de jazz, sea la secretaria y su primera tarea fue llenar el formulario de permiso para usar el auditorio del instituto. Al final su presentación estuvo a punto de cancelarse porque no enviaron a tiempo el permiso al consejo estudiantil.

Después de asegurarse de que Jun llenara el formulario, Ui se encargó de entregar el papel a la oficina del consejo, Azusa suspiró derrotada al recordar un incidente parecido hace algunos años. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_, pensó la guitarrista sonriendo.

**FIN**

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo drabble. Esta vez fue muy difícil para mí escribirlo pues no tenía idea como utilizar la palabra "papel".

La idea surgió luego de recordar el 5 capitulo de la segunda temporada de K-ON!! donde Ui, Azusa y Jun son las protagonistas, en esta ocasión las pongo como futuras integrantes del keion-bu. Ojalá esto suceda en el anime o en el manga.

Por cierto, cambié el nombre del proyecto a _HTT Drabbles_ debido a unos problemas de escritura.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Rosa

**Rosa**

Algunos dicen que más vale prevenir que lamentar, Ritsu observó el pizarrón blanco del club donde estaba escrito el objetivo de las chicas: tocar en el Budokan. Entusiasta, como siempre, la baterista reunió a sus amigas para hacer una lista de las cosas que querrían tener para ese grandioso día.

Las extravagancias no se hicieron esperar por parte de Yui y Ritsu, como si estuvieran seguras de su futuro éxito, una de las tantas que dijo la guitarrista fue tener luces de color rosa en la canción _Watashi no koi wa Hotch-kiss_. Azusa miró un poco extraña la petición de su senpai, pero se sorprendió al ver como Mio alzaba su mano tímidamente apoyando a Yui en su idea.

_Cada día conocemos más a las personas que no rodean_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo drabble que, una vez mas, me resultó complicado escribirlo. No hay nada mas que decir, últimamente estoy corto de palabras.

Hasta la próxima


	4. Canción

**Canción**

Yui había encontrado una libreta vieja en el armario del club de música cuando intentaba guardar a escondidas algunos peluches. Ella mostró el hallazgo a sus amigas que no tardaron en curiosear sus hojas, Sawako-sensei estaba acompañándolas hasta que pudo recordar y darse cuenta que ese objeto era suyo.

La tutora del club les explicó que en esa libreta escribía sus canciones cuando era parte del keion-bu en su no tan lejana juventud, Mio se interesó en las líricas que había compuesto su profesora. Pasaron pocos segundos para que la bajista se convierta en piedra al leer algunas líneas, las demás observaron lo que Mio leyó: "_Ya no hay marcha atrás, todo tu ser van a devorar y no podrás escapar"_

_La curiosidad mató al gato_

**Notas del autor:**

Una vez más dejando este nuevo drabble sin retrasos, esta vez no fue muy complicado escribir esto, aunque casi me parto la cabeza en las últimas líneas.

Agradecimiento especial a Lady Daidouji, ziitah -TxE- y -Dianitha- por darme las palabras límite, papel, rosa y canción.

Nos vemos


	5. Vida

**Vida**

El cuarto del club de música vivía otro momento de algarabía, Ritsu había molestado a Mio como siempre provocando una pelea en que las dos estiraban sus mejillas. Yui miraba sonriente a sus amigas, Azusa no podía creer como la bajista caía en los juegos de la baterista y Tsumugi servía el té y los dulces que eran costumbre en el keion-bu.

La tecladista observó el ambiente que se percibía en el club y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento, equivocarse de salón cuando buscaba el club del coro fue lo mejor que le pasó en su vida porque tuvo la oportunidad de ser ella misma junto a sus nuevas amigas. La nueva etapa que esta viviendo era algo que no se podía comprar.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí estoy al día con los drabbles, es increíble que lo haya terminado a pesar de sufrir un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos.


	6. Diario

**Diario**

En las hojas de ese libro había escrito desde que tiene uso de razón todos los buenos momentos que pasó con su querida hermana, diariamente registraba cada gesto, palabra o actividad con mucho detalle.

Ui sabía que no podía cuidar a su onee-chan para siempre, que cada quien iba a hacer su vida algún día y que eso significaría separarse de Yui. Por eso, el diario "Y&U" será el recuerdo mas grande de sus bellos instantes donde la hermandad, el amor y la confianza están impregnadas en cada letra anotada.

- Ui ¡Quiero leche caliente!

- Ya voy onee-chan

_La "leyenda" continua..._

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, les traigo este nuevo drabble en este sábado ya que no podré publicarlo el día correspondiente debido a que estaré viajando en unas horas. Créanme, esta vez fue un poco complicado pensar en una idea para esta historia y he aquí el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima


	7. Unión

**Unión**

Mio estaba un poco pensativa, hace unos días había vuelto a escribir una canción pero por alguna extraña razón no podía terminarla. Ritsu vio la preocupación de su amiga y decidió ayudarla un poco sumándose después Tsumugi, Yui y Azusa. La bajista se admiró de la cooperación de sus amigas pues pensó que ellas no tenían interés en escribir canciones.

_La unión hace la fuerza_, se dijo Mio mientras buscaba un título a la canción, luego de varios minutos pudo encontrar el nombre perfecto que describe la forma en que Hokago Tea Time siempre se desenvuelve: _The perfect synchrony._

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con otro drabble que tiene un cierto toque mundialista. Esta vez llegué por primera vez a las 100 palabras.

Nos vemos.


	8. Pasado

**Pasado**

Sus pasos eran cuidadosos, de vez en cuando se detenía para mirar a ambos lados y seguir con su recorrido. Puede sonar exagerado pero Sawako-sensei se estaba jugando su reputación en estas salidas, cualquier rumor, por mas pequeño que sea, podría cambiar su vida en la secundaria Sakuragaoka.

Caminó por unos minutos para llegar a un pequeño local sin letrero alguno, al ingresar observó un salón iluminado con luces de colores dándole una apariencia siniestra haciendo recordar su pasado, ese pasado que no quiere que salga a la luz. Pero eso es inevitable cuando ella tiene en sus manos su Gibson Flying V.

- Aun no has perdido el toque, "Catherine" - dijo una mujer de su misma edad

- Y es solo el comienzo, "Christina" - respondió mientras seguía tocando su inigualable solo de guitarra

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí estoy una vez más, otro drabble puntual, esta vez combatiendo con una gripe muy fatal y un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero logré terminarlo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, a los que dejan un review y a los que se suscribieron a estos drabbles. Muchas gracias.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Alegría

**Alegría**

Nodoka observaba desde afuera del salón de maestros como Yui entregaba su solicitud de elección de universidad… por enésima vez. De manera inmediata Sawako-sensei le devolvió la hoja desaprobando la decisión de su estudiante.

La guitarrista salió de la oficina sonriente y con actitud optimista mientras Nodoka seguía vigilando sus pasos, caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar al escritorio del consejo estudiantil. La preocupación por su amiga se hizo notar cuando habló con las integrantes del keion-bu.

Sus compañeras le dijeron que todo estaba bien, que Yui esta consciente de la situación pero que no era excusa para que ella pierda su alegría.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí estoy puntual una vez más ¿qué puedo decir? No se me ocurre nada, estoy muy cansado

Nos vemos.


	10. Vuvuzela

**Vuvuzela**

Nadie en toda la secundaria Sakuragaoka tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir, podría decirse que era el "crimen perfecto" jamás elaborado por Yui y Ritsu. Llegaron al pasillo adyacente a su salón de clase donde ambas chicas sacaron varias cosas de sus mochilas.

Gritos como "¡Vamos Japón!" o "¡Japón es el número uno!" y el ruido de dos vuvuzelas azules irrumpieron el tranquilo inicio de clases, ellas habían trasladados los festejos de la clasificación de Japón a los octavos de final de la Copa del Mundo al recinto estudiantil.

Sin embargo, Sawako-sensei detuvo toda la algarabía castigándolas con tarea, muuucha tarea.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy presentándoles este drabble mundialista, una idea que me vino a la mente mientras conversaba con ziitah-TxE- en Facebook. También quería escribir algo del Mundial relacionándolo con K-ON! y vualá… salió esto.

Esta es mi forma de apoyar a Japón en su partido de octavos de final frente a Paraguay

_¡Gambare Nippon!_

Nos vemos.


	11. Imagen

**Imagen**

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun faltaba mucho por hacer, ignoró cualquier cosa del mundo exterior con tal de terminar su "trabajo" a tiempo. No sabia como pasó o el por que, pero sus gustos por el vestuario, disfraces o cosplays era algo que la mantenía viva de su monotonía.

No era oficial, pero su deber de crear la imagen de Hokago Tea Time con vestidos kawaiis que alimentaban el moe eran asuntos serios para Sawako-sensei a pesar de que al día siguiente sufra de algunos dolores en su cuello.

- Por fin… los pude terminar – expresó muy cansada

Lo único que espera es que las chicas quieran usar sus nuevos atuendos.

**Notas del autor:**

Damas y caballeros, una vez mas les presento este nuevo drabble a tiempo cuando son las 23:32 en mi reloj de K-ON! que está en mi desktop. Cansado de un viaje pero aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos.


	12. Risa

**Risa**

La calma se apoderaba del keion-bu, el motor de la bomba que provenía de la pecera de Ton-chan era el único ruido que se podía escuchar dentro del salón y algo que le producía mucha paz a Azusa que estaba recostada en la mesa.

Observaba con ojos entrecerrados como la pequeña tortuga se movía en su hábitat, hace varios días que no escuchaba la risa de Yui o de sus senpais en una de sus tantas tardes de té y pasteles. Los exámenes habían alejado a sus amigas pero no estaba triste, simplemente quería que ellas salieran bien para volver a disfrutar de su compañía.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí una vez más al día con el drabble, simplemente no tengo nada que decir, estoy muy preocupado por alguien muy importante.

Nos vemos.


	13. Duda

**Duda**

La lluvia había azotado el pequeño poblado de Toyosato causando pequeños inconvenientes a la mayoría de sus habitantes. El keion-bu también sufría las incomodidades del temporal, dejar o no sus instrumentos en el salón del club era la duda que tenían las chicas a la hora de ir a sus casas.

Al instante parecía que todas habían tomado una decisión, ahora trataban que Yui dejara a su amada Gitah en el instituto tal y como lo sugirió Azusa, las demás sabían que de una u otra forma la guitarrista líder cedería por el bien del instrumento que tanto quiere.

Aunque eso signifique que Yui se preocupara de mas durante toda la noche.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro drabble, esta vez perdiendo mi invicto pues son las 00:17 del lunes y esto debió haber estado subido el domingo. Pero que rayos, mas vale tarde que nunca.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos


	14. Mar

**Mar**

Su habitual e inevitable forma de vida le impedía, en más de una ocasión, escribir canciones con tranquilidad, Mio había decidido ir a la playa por segunda vez y obtener un poco de inspiración.

Para la bajista, el mar le resultaba un poco misterioso por lo pacifico y violento que podían ser sus aguas, simplemente era su lugar ideal para pensar en nuevas canciones. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado a su destino se desató una fuerte lluvia arruinando su viaje.

Sentada en una banca de la estación de autobuses, Mio escribía lo que su corazón le indicaba sacándole provecho de la situación.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí estoy al día con un nuevo drabble esperando que este sea el comienzo de una nueva racha XD Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos!


	15. Baile

**Baile**

Los espectadores se encontraban encantados con lo que observaban en el auditorio y solo habían pasado 5 minutos de la obra _Romeo y Julieta_ interpretado por el salón 3-2, la escena del baile maravillaba a los asistentes. El momento se acercaba para que las protagonistas hagan su aparición.

Mio y Ritsu fueron elegidas por sus compañeras de clase para actuar en los roles principales a pesar de su negativa inicial, se esforzaron mucho para hacerlo bien y no decepcionar a todos. En medio de la pista sus miradas hacen contacto por primera vez sintiendo algo que no se esperaban.

¿Será que tomaron muy en serio sus papeles? ¿O sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz?

Ro**Mio** y Ju**Ritsu**

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no estaba por estos 'lares, dos semanas sin drabbles es demasiado tiempo, bueno un resfriado y un viaje me impidieron estar aquí como de costumbre pero ya estoy de regreso. En esta ocasión puse un poquitín de yuri ¿lo habrán notado? espero que si, y esta palabra fue un poco complicada gracias a Little Mess (antes ziitah-TxE-) pero salí adelante… como siempre.

Eso es todo, nos vemos.


	16. Invierno

**Invierno**

¿Qué significa el invierno? Para algunos es un simple cambio de estación y de clima, para otros es un cambio de actitud o de sentimientos por la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas y de fin de año, esta vez tendría un significado distinto para Azusa.

Caminaba con cuidado por la acera cubierta por nieve mientras pensaba en sus senpais, los exámenes de admisión se acercaban y no podía evitar sentirse sola por el futuro que se avecinaba, pero ¿seguiría lamentándose por la pérdida?

La guitarrista se detuvo, lo analizó mejor y decidió dar todo de ella para crear lindos recuerdos en estos últimos meses con sus amigas, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro lleno de ánimos por lo que vendrá.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! En realidad no quiero partirme la cabeza calculando cuantos días han pasado desde la última vez que publiqué un drabble, en fin estoy de regreso luego de varios inconvenientes. Espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para mandar saludos a todos los que leen HTT Drabbles, a la gente que deja reviews y a los que me han etiquetado como su autor favorito en . MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS.

Nos vemos.


	17. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Estaba en los pasillos del segundo piso escuchando tranquilamente como el keion-bu saliente le regalaba una canción a Azusa, mientras movía sus dedos en el pasamano contagiándose por el ritmo de la música.

Sawako-sensei, llena de nostalgia, volvió a observar el regalo que sus ex-estudiantes le habían obsequiado esta mañana, de repente la maestra alzo su mirada

- _¿Qué pasará con Azusa?_ – se dijo mentalmente

Sonrió inmediatamente respondiéndose su propia interrogante, teniendo la esperanza que su amado club continúe en pie con su nueva presidenta. Observó llegar a Nodoka y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser tutora.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos y todas, aquí estoy con otro drabble, esta vez con todo el sentimentalismo del capitulo 24 de K-ON! ...bueno no tanto, mejor ustedes deciden. Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a LadyDaidouji, LittleMess y Dianitha por ayudarme con las palabras que utilizo para mis escritos y a todos los que leen, comentan y marcan esta historia o autor como su favorito.

Nos vemos.


	18. Amor

**Amor**

Su habitación universitaria se encontraba un poco desordenada, no tanto como sus días de colegio aunque su espíritu y ganas seguían siendo iguales o más fuertes que antes. Yui practicaba con su guitarra la nueva canción que Mio y Tsumugi habían compuesto, quería mejorar para que Gitah no se entristeciera.

Mientras tocaba los nuevos acordes en su instrumento, pensaba en cómo le estaba yendo a Azusa en el instituto e inevitablemente recordó su amado keion-bu. Las risas, los dulces, la música… si, Yui Hirasawa había desarrollado un amor a la música, pero no solo por los acordes o los sonidos, también a hacer música con sus queridas amigas.

**Notas del autor**

¡Hola! Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que publiqué un drabble, mucha agua ha pasado por el río y ahora vuelvo renovado y con más ganas de ofrecerles más historias a ustedes. Nos vemos con una sorpresa.


	19. Olímpicos

**Olímpicos**

Muchos decían que su estrellato fue apresurado, pero ellas sabían que fue duro… muy duro. Hokago Tea Time estaba a punto de tocar frente a miles de personas en el Estadio Olímpico de Tokio y a los millones alrededor del mundo que observaban por televisión la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2020.

Sawa-chan, quien se convirtió en su manager, les presentó sus atuendos que eran cinco diferentes uniformes de la selección olímpica de Japón. Tsumugi sería una jinete de equitación; Ritsu, una maratonista; Yui, una futbolista; Azusa, una gimnasta; y Mio, una nadadora.

Al final salieron con su uniforme de instituto pues Mio y Azusa no querían vestir esos atuendos que enseñaban demasiado, sobre todo el traje de baño.

De lo que si estaban seguras era sobre el número que harían. Tocarían un medley de sus canciones junto con las de Death Devil, OnNaGumi y Wakaba Girls; querían que sus amigas estuvieran presentes por medio de sus melodías porque este éxito es gracias a su apoyo.

**Notas del autor**

*¡Hola! Al igual que en el Mundial de Sudáfrica 2010, les traigo un drabble de temática deportiva esta vez relacionado con los Juegos Olímpicos.

Por cierto, OnNaGumi es el nombre del otro grupo del keion-bu universitario y que aparecen en los nuevos capítulos del manga. Wakaba Girls es el nombre del grupo que forma Azusa con Ui, Jun y… bueno, mejor lean los nuevos capítulos del manga que lastimosamente terminó hace unas semanas.

Nos vemos.


	20. Otra

**Otra**

Ella era la única que sabía la verdad, que no sería la primera ni la última, quería volver a verlas en armonía al igual que en el festival escolar. Sawako-sensei había conseguido que Wakaba Girls volviera a tocar, esta vez en un pequeño recital junto con otras bandas, gracias a Kawakami-san y sus contactos.

Azusa y las demás no lo podían creer, la noticia las alegró demasiado que fueron a agradecerle a Kawakami-san con un pastel hecho por Ui. Mientras las chicas conversaban con la homenajeada, Sawa-chan las observaba y planificaba su futuro como manager… con unos signos de dólares, euros y yenes en sus ojos.

**Notas del autor **

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso con otro drabble, inspirado en el último capítulo del nuevo manga de K-ON! que terminó hace meses. Espero que ustedes ya lo hayan leído como buenos fanáticos de la serie.

Buenos, ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos.


	21. Covers

**Covers**

La enorme residencia Kotobuki nunca había lucido tan pequeña como hoy: 24 de diciembre, la fiesta navideña del keion-bu universitario y del instituto Sakuragaoka. Ho-kago Tea Time, OnNaGumi, Wakaba Girls e incluso Death Devil se reunieron no solo para charlar, comer y pasarla bien, también para hacer un pequeño concurso de covers navideños.

Wakaba Girls interpretó un popurrí de villancicos como Rodolfo el reno, Noche de paz y Blanca Navidad, donde destacaron la habilidad de todas las chicas sobretodo Nao-chan en las mezclas y en su laptop que usó para incluir sonidos navideños en la actuación.

Luego OnNaGumi puso la nota rápida al tocar su versión de El Tamborilero de una forma agresiva, casi llegando a ser una canción punk. Ayame tuvo vía libre para tocar la batería con mucha fuerza, tomándose a pecho el título del tema.

Después del pequeño receso fue el turno de Hokago Tea Time, siendo ésta, una actuación especial porque fue la primera vez que tocaron sus cinco integrantes desde sus días de instituto... y también por la canción que interpretaron: Gohan no Christmas. Era igual que Gohan no Okazu solo que ahora trataba sobre la comida navideña y de lo bien que se lo pasa comiéndola… una canción de Yui.

Al final y con broche de oro Death Devil interpretó una salvaje versión de Jingle Bells, destacando el riff de guitarra con la tonada del famoso villancico tocado y cantado por Sawako. El inicio fue lento pero metalero hasta llegar al coro en que las integrantes daban rienda suelta su institinto musical destructivo.

Las demás chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y quedaron de acuerdo en declarar a Death Devil como las ganadoras del concurso por lo original de su actuación.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso escribiendo este drabble que me salió un poco extenso, pues quería describir cada actuación de las chicas. Bueno gracias por leerla y me despido deseándoles una Feliz Navidad.


	22. Nodoka

**Nodoka**

Caminaba de forma tranquila y sin prisas hacia la casa de Yui, Nodoka fue citada por su amiga para conversar, tomar té y pasar un rato ameno como lo hacían antes de ir a la universidad. La chica de lentes sonrió al recordar que podría celebrar Navidad con ella a pesar de ser 26 de diciembre.

Al llegar a la residencia Hirasawa fue recibida por Yui quien la condujo hasta la sala donde recibió la mayor sorpresa de su vida: las integrantes Hokago Tea Time, Wakaba Girls y Sawako lanzaron confeti para empezar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Nodoka, algo que ella no lo había recordado debido a sus asuntos universitarios.

Todas le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños mientras una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la homenajeada, era algo que no se lo esperaba y agradeció que hoy no haya visto el calendario en la mañana.

**Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nodoka! Aquí estoy con una agradable sorpresa, un drabble dedicado a nuestra linda meganeko: Nodoka Manabe. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.


	23. Amanecer

**Amanecer**

Al igual que hace algunos años, las chicas se dirigían al lugar secreto para recibir el año, exactamente el primer sol naciente. Un espectáculo digno de ver para tener los mejores deseos del nuevo año.

Yui, como siempre, iba emocionada tomada de la mano con Azusa mientras dejaba atrás al resto de las integrantes de Hokago Tea Time, OnNaGumi, Wakaba Girls e incluso Death Devil que decidieron acompañarlas en una nueva celebración de Diciembre al igual que en Navidad. Para nada quería perderse este primer amanecer.

Muy atrás, Mio y Ritsu observaban a las demás con un sonrisa, pensando en lo muy unidas que estaban todos los diferentes keion-bu en estas fiestas deseando que en este nuevo año lo sigan siendo.

Cuando todos los keion-bu llegaron a la colina vieron el nacimiento del sol y a todo pulmón gritaron: akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí con una sorpresa de último minuto para celebrar el año nuevo. Todo esto gracias a mi gran amiga LadyMoon6 que me sugirió escribir este drabble, les recomiendo leer sus historias ¡Son muy buenas! :)

Aprovecho para agradecerles a todos los lectores en este año en que he vuelto a escribir, gracias por sus reviews y que tengan un Feliz Año 2013. Que sea de muchos éxitos, salud, estabilidad pero sobretodo de felicidad, paz y amor.

Nos vemos


	24. POLYSICS

**POLYSICS**

Nao estaba aburrida y concentrada al mismo tiempo, miraba en la pantalla de su laptop el Desktop Music todo lo que había hecho. Pero no estaba satisfecha, así que decidió minimizar el programa y ver algún video musical en YouTube.

Al instante se detuvo: ¿qué tipo de música me gusta? pensó de repente. La agradaba el rock debido al keion-bu, simpatizaba con el sonido de guitarras, bajo y batería. También se dio cuenta que le gustaban los sonidos electrónicos, como los sintetizadores, así que escribió la palabra sintetizador + rock… y apareció. El video Lucky Star del grupo Polysics, le fascinó mucho a Nao tanto que al instante se convirtió en fanática.

- Ahora entiendo a Ui-senpai y su emoción cuando nos habló del grupo Franz Ferdinand – comentó la chica de anteojos mientras se suscribía al canal oficial de Polysics en YouTube

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que publiqué un drabble y quisiera pedirles disculpas a los lectores que (supongo) aún esperan por mas drabbles. No se preocupen, seguiré escribiéndolos. Hoy quise hacerle un homenaje a mi grupo de rock japonés favorito: Polysics. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias


	25. Champions

**Champions**

Las chicas estaban exhaustas, desde la mañana hasta las 17:30 ensayaron varias canciones para el festival cultural de la universidad, el segundo para Hokago Tea Time pero el primero con Azusa. La presidenta del keion-bu universitario decidió hacer un concierto-homenaje a los máximos exponentes del rock.

OnNaGumi pidió, más bien Akira, rendirle homenaje a Sex Pistols mientras que a las chicas les tocó por sorteo a Queen. A todas les gustaron las canciones del grupo británico, pero faltaba una para completar el repertorio.

De repente Yui se fijó que no habían escuchado una canción del Greatest Hits que tenían.

Al final, terminaron su participación en el festival cantando We are the Champions.

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

'_cause we are the champions… of the world._

**Notas**** del ****autor****:**

Hola, espero que estén bien, primero gracias a todos y todas que están pendiente de cada actualización y disculpas a todos si los hago esperar mucho.

Este drabble está dedicado a mi equipo de futbol favorito: el Club Sport Emelec, que este año se coronó campeón del torneo de mi país. Y que mejor forma que HTT cante este himno a la victoria. ¡Salud Campeones!

Nos vemos.


End file.
